


Winter wonderland

by NCSP



Series: Christmas Collection [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas promts, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Loki goes a bit overboard with decorations.





	Winter wonderland

Tony was bored out of his fucking mind.

He hated board meetings.

He hated them with a passion, and he tried to escape them in any way possible, coming up with always more elaborated excuses to feed to Pepper; their nature had incredibly improved since he had dragged Loki into that, and having the God of Lies backing you up was certainly useful on that front.

This time, though, he hadn’t been able to avoid the meeting.

Pepper’s request for her Christmas present had been a bundle of ten ‘Tony-tickets’ she could use to have him present at a board meeting, and he couldn’t deny her Christmas’ request.

Since when that phone call had occurred Tony was lying in bed with a very naked and soon-pissed Loki his mind hadn’t really had much time to focus on what her request would have meant in the long run, and he had distractedly agreed only to be able to focus back on Loki.

He hadn’t certainly expected Pepper to pull that card so soon.

It wasn’t even Christmas, for fuck’s sake!

Pepper had elegantly countered to that saying she would have simply subtracted that ‘Tony-ticket’ from the other ones, and Tony had found no valid arguments to escape.

Damn Loki who had decided to disappear for one of his mysterious trips and abandoned him to deal alone with that monstrous woman.

Okay, no, Pepper was amazing, but it was her fault if he was so bored.

It took ages for those boring managers to come to the point, and when Tony managed to crawl out of the meeting room he almost didn’t remember his own name.

And it was Loki’s fault.

Had Loki remained with him none of that would have ever happened.

Loki would have found a loophole for him to escape and he would have spent his afternoon with the god curled up against him as the most obnoxious cat in the universe instead of being forced to sit at that meeting with the most boring people in the world.

If he were to think about that, also Pepper’s present was his fault.

Damn Loki and his stupid hot body.

And his fugitive tendencies.

As the elevators door closed behind him Tony was definitely pouting.

Not only he had been forced to face his board of directors, but he also risked to spend Christmas alone, now that he thought about it. 

Loki had wondered off for God knew where and he hadn’t mentioned when he would have been back; not that Tony had actually voiced how much he loved Christmas – he might have mentioned it once or twice – so that the wouldn’t have really been able to blame Loki if he was absent in those particular weeks, but it still bothered him.

He had had a horrible day and he was coming back to a empty house, and he wouldn’t have had anyone to spoon that night.

Okay, he was pitying himself, sue him.

He was ready to drown his sorrows in a glass of scotch and chines take-out when the elevator doors opened and his eyes went wide in surprise.

He couldn’t almost recognise his penthouse.

Everything was covered by a thick layer of fluffy snow, dark green trees had appeared in all the corners and had already been adorned with red and gold decorations, wisps were glowing everywhere while ice trinkets hung from the ceiling, and it was snowing, it was fucking snowing inside!

It wasn’t even cold in there, and it was snowing!

For once in his life, Tony was at a loss for words.

“Welcome home, dear,” Loki purred, materialising out of thin air.

“L-Lokes?”

“In the flesh.”

“I thought you’d have been away for weeks,” Tony pointed out, his previous brooding lingering a bit even though his amazed tone took away any bite from his voice.

“Disappointed?” Loki asked, his hands sliding beneath Tony’s suit jacket and tossing it aside, having it land on a snowdrift.

“No! Not at all, Lo, just surprised,” this time a true smile spread on Tony’s face, “What… are you behind all this?” he swept his hand toward the adorned room.

“I thought it was obvious,” Loki curled his fingers and a white bunny appeared on his palm, jumping on Tony’s shoulder and making the man squeal as an overexcited child.

“Oh my God is this real?”

“The only real decorations are the ice ones I went to collect on Jotunheim. The animals are just an illusion, my love, as well as the snow. You’d catch a cold if it were real.” Loki added in front of Tony’s disappointed stare, “But illusions can take many forms,” he pressed a kiss against Tony’s lips and the man was a little distracted when he felt something nudging his leg; when he looked down his eyes met the brown ones of a fawn.

“Looks just like you, Bambi!”

Tony tried to move away, but Loki was quick enough to smack him behind the ears.

“Okay, fine, I deserved that one,” he chuckled, crouching on the soft snow to pet his new friend, “Wow, you really go overboard with decorations, don’t you?”

“You told me you love your version of Yule,” Loki shrugged, joining his lover on the white magical carpet of his own creation.  
“I only mentioned it.”

“You’ve been ranting about it for weeks,” Loki corrected him, hiding his fondness behind a roll of his eyes, “You’ve been speaking about how you love the atmosphere, the decorations, everything about your Christmas. Maybe indulging you would have shut you up.”

Tony had to bite his lips to hide his smirk. Of course Loki couldn’t just show his affections freely, he had to put up a mask of condescendence to keep his facade of dangerous God of Mischief, but Tony could see through it.

“Thanks, Lo,” he leaned in to wrap his arms around the god, letting go the fawn who skipped next to the sofa, only to be joined by a new one that Loki must have magicked as a distraction from the fondness in Tony’s voice.

“It’s nothing.”

“Not, it isn’t,” Tony kissed him, “And you know it.”

Loki just shrugged, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

“Now, what about making our furry friends disappear for a while so I can show my Snowflake my gratitude?” Tony murmured in a husky tone, pushing Loki on the closest snowdrift.

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt “Wow, you really go overboard with decorations, don’t you?” from [this list](https://vampiricallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/167696802748/festive-prompt-list).
> 
> Hope you’ve liked it! :)


End file.
